Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is cool, confident and three steps ahead of everybody else, Bugs still has a few surprising quirks, not the least of which is having Daffy Duck as his best friend. Bugs moved out of a hole in the ground and into a house in the suburbs with his houseguest, Daffy. Even though Daffy exasperates Bugs at times, they are true friends, and Daffy’s antics, combined with Bugs’ quirks, keep life interesting. Summary Bugs first appeared in the pilot episode, Best Friends, where he decides to go along with Daffy's plan to go on the game show "Besties". While they are on Besties, Bugs starts getting annoyed at Daffy for not knowing anything about him. Though, Daffy once gets annoyed at him on the show because Bugs has not gotten his middle name right. Bugs then informs Daffy to say the opposite of the answer he is going to say, which gets them to a tie with the opposing competitors, Mac and Tosh. Though, they soon lose the game when Daffy answers 'What is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase?" with "I don't do Mondays", which upsets Bugs enough to kick Daffy while their heads are sticking out of the ceiling. Soon, the next day, Daffy learns from Speedy that he needs to go to his heart and be nice, but Daffy soon becomes too nice when he invites Bugs to go on a cruise with him and then starts saying trivial facts about unexpectally on the cruise. But, at a fancy dinner on the cruise, Bugs tells Daffy that he's not being his best friend and that he's being a stalker. But, he adds he's still friends with Daffy. At the end of the episode, though, Bugs becomes angered/worried with Daffy when he blurts out half of his credit card number. In Members Only, Bugs goes to the country club with Daffy and soon falls in love with Lola Bunny. But soon realizes that she can't stop talking and it starts to annoy him. So, at a gym he breaks up with her, but Lola starts sobbing and Bugs says that he was kidding about it. Then, after Lola left, he asked a bodybuilder if he can drop his weight on his head. After that, Bugs meets Lola's parents, who are fairly nice, but then thinks to himself in the restrooms that he has to break up with her and then he buys a mint. Though, he drops the mint and it rolls under Lola's seat. Lola looks down and believes Bugs is asking to marry her, not knowing he had dropped a mint. At the wedding, Bugs soon becomes relieved when Lola decides to marry Pepe Le Pew, who Bugs dislikes by facial expressions around him. Bugs then notes that it will take a long time untill he forgets about her. In The Jailbird and Jailbunny, Bugs becomes addicted to a book he buys featuring jokes about the Grand Canyon. He is later sent to jail along with Daffy due to contempting court. Bugs soon enjoys prison after calling Crusher names and he got away with it. So now believing that jail is a "smart aleck's paradise" he starts calling all inmates names and gets away with it. But soon, Daffy decides to go on the lam and jumps off of a cliff. The two then colored each other gold with oil and decided to stay at a motel, and became waiters at a local diner. Daffy then decides to live on a man's roof and it soon rains, causing their golden color to wear off. Daffy then goes by his new alter-ego, "Daffy Duck the Wizard" which makes Bugs glad as it made them get caught and go back to jail. But a year later, Bugs starts crying due to getting out of jail. In The Fish and Visitors, Bugs acts nice to Yosemite Sam even though Daffy told him not to. Bugs later sarcastically states to Sam "Why don't you just move in?" and Sam takes it as he means it and moves in. Bugs and Daffy, after Sam finally drives them to it, decide to find several different ways to get Sam out of their house. They try bickering with each other, however, it only backfires on them, as does hosting a party to get him to move out. When trying to scare Sam out of the house, Sam, instead, throws Bugs and Daffy out to capture the "ghost" they said was haunting the house. Soon after destroying the house, Sam "captures" the ghost, but then Daffy reveals to him that there really was no ghost, and it was just an attempt to get him to go home. Seeing how he greatly annoyed the duo, Sam moves out and goes back to his own home, until Bugs feels sorry for him and lets him stay in their house again. However, the rain finally stops and Sam goes back to his home, until the rain starts back up again, and Sam is dependent on Bugs and Daffy once again. Bugs then tells Daffy to 'get inside'. In Monster Talent, Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he can help her son, Gossamer make friends, though she later chooses Daffy to do it. So, Bugs goes to the Pizzarriba to see his friend, Speedy Gonzales. Though, Porky ends up being there, too. Soon, Speedy shoots a commercial he wants Bugs to shoot in. But, Bugs keeps disagreeing to do it, though he is finally swayed to say one line in the commercial, "I like it". Everyone around town soon begins begging Bugs to say his comercial phrase, and it soon annoys Bugs due to a couple of firemen asking him to say the line while his house is on fire. Later, at the talent show, Bugs says his commercial phrase to point out that Gossamer's song, September in the Rain was a good act. At the end of the episode, Witch Lezah thanks Bugs and Daffy. In Reunion, Bugs helps Daffy not seem like he "peeked" in high school by helping him lie to students at the high school reunion. Bugs tries to make Daffy put on different themed costumes, though none of them are believable. At the reunion, Bugs immediatly goes to take a look at the lockers instead of helping Daffy lie. Bugs later drinks some fruit punch and starts commenting on pictures of students he had never known, due to not going to high school. Bugs then suddenly remebers he has to help Daffy lie of how successeful his life is. Bugs later goes into a photo shoot with two girls and meets Porky, who tells Bugs that he is surprised Daffy had come to the reunion. So, he asks two girls if they have seen Daffy and then describes him, but they correct Daffy's name to Daffy Dork, and Bugs wanders what "Daffy Dork" is. Finally, he meets up with Daffy and soon finds out that Daffy was a nerd in high school. Soon, everyone, including Bugs, chants "Daffy Dork". At the end of the episode, Daffy sees Bugs watching tapes of him doing famous things, such as being an astronaut, being the president of Mexico, being a football player, etc. Daffy then tells Bugs that he had "peeked" too soon, followed by Bugs saying "I wouldn't say 'too soon'" and he goes through a secret compartment through a grandfather clock, and rides the Batmobile down the road. In Casa de Calma, Bugs sees a famous woman at the resort, and hits on her a fair amount of times, and it impresses the superstar to the point she seems attracted to Bugs. Bugs does things to hit on her such as making a huge beach in the water for her to sit on and making a huge realistic sand castle for them both. Bugs constantly ruins Daffy's chances with the superstar in the episode. It is shown in the episode that he is strong enough to kick a golf cart. Later Bugs and Daffy go to the spa while Daffy is still trying to impress Starlett Johansson. Bugs and Daffy later go to a mineral water pool but Daffy stayed to long and turned to a baby. At the end of the episode Bugs leaves baby Daffy in front of Daffy's Uncle trailer then Bugs goes into a limo with his new date Starlett and drives off. In Devil Dog, Bugs finds the Tasmanian Devil on his front porch and he believes it is a dog, so he names it Poochie. But after a trip to the pet store to buy dog supplies, he finds out Poochie had torn up the house. But, Bugs' mouse friend Speedy then tells Bugs how to train Poochie to be good, just by pointing to fingers to his forehead. After learning this trick, he takes Poochie to the dog park, and soon trains Poochie to not eat other dogs. He then learns Poochie is actually well behaved and takes him to the pet salon, though he is told by the cashier at the salon that every dog in town is washing up for the dog show that day, and later notes that Poochuie is not a dog. Bugs later runs into Pete Puma, who was trying to search for the Tasmanian Devil, but he doesn't recognize Poochie being the devil and he tells Bugs to have a nice day. Later at the dog show, Daffy warns Bugs that Poochie is the Tasmanian Devil and everyone runs around calling the police and screaming loudly. Bugs then disquises Poochie as a child and gets past the police. Soon, Bugs drives Poochie to his home in Tasmania, but Poochie wants Bugs to join, but Bugs gives Poochie the training sign with his fingers and tells Poochie to go. Bugs then sadly flies back home on a plane holding Poochie's leash. But, he sees Poochie riding on the wing of the plane and Bugs tells him that "we're going home." In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Bugs finds a vase and tells Yosemite Sam it could be valuable and interesting, but when Sam tries paying for a washing machine with it and he is turned down to pay with hit by the cashier, Sam starts to think Bugs wants to make him look like a fool. Bugs then goes with Sam to Mac and Tosh's Local Antique Shop to see how much the vase is worth. After it is revealed to be worth $1,000,000, Sam says he had found the vase, which causes Bugs to punch him and the two get into a fist fight. At the end of the episode, Bugs is shown enjoying the movie, The Foghorn Leghorn Story. In Eligible Bachelors, at the bachelorette party, Bugs is bought by Lola for $100,000. Bugs and Lola then go on a date in Paris and have a good time and Bugs even kisses Lola, although Bugs is annoyed again after Lola says she wishes she could have talked the whole time. Bugs, at the end of the episode, then hangs a picture of him and Lola by the Eiffel Tower on the fridge, then looks surprised when he sees Daffy and Granny's picture. In Peel of Fortune, Daffy asks Bugs where he gets all of his money and Bugs tells him that he invented the carrot peeler. Daffy wishes that he had invented something so he goes into the garage and attempts to invent something. It turns out that Daffy actually invented things that were already invented. Bugs tells Daffy that he has a little book with all of his ideas for inventions in it and that he should invent something that he is passionate about. Bugs goes out and Daffy looks at Bug's notebook and finds the Automatic carrot peeler. Bugs runs into Daffy at the market to find out that Daffy stole his plans for the Automatic carrot peeler. Soon later on the news, it is said that carrots make you stronger and you should buy the Automatic carrot peeler. So, people stop buying Bug's carrot peeler and start buying Daffy's (although it is Bug's idea.) Bugs becomes broke has to sell everything he has. Bugs tells Daffy that he has to sell his house, instead, Daffy buys the house which drives Bugs back to his old hole (from the original series.) Soon it is reveiled that the Automatic carrot peeler is highly flamable. And everybody is planning to sue Daffy and distroy his house. Daffy tries to persuade bugs for help. Before the house was about to be demolished, Bugs goes into the garage and builds a time machine, Bugs goes back in time to where Daffy is buying ice cream and gives some money to the cashier. In Double Date, Daffy meets Tina Russo Duck at the Copy Place. He wins a contest for a romantic evening for two (after rigging it,). Daffy needs help on what to say in a date because "he is bad with women" so he asks Bugs to "hook it up" with Lola, eventually Bugs did it. When Lola gave him the script to "what every woman would want to hear," Daffy read it out loud and Lola became smitten with her own words. Later Daffy asks Tina out and she says yes. On the day of Daffy and Tina's date, Lola appeared in Daffy's room asking him "did he ask that girl out?" When Daffy asks Lola to leave through the door, she leaves by window. In front of the house, Bugs pulls up in the driveway and saids that he "owed Lola one" for helping Daffy. So Lola asked Bugs to dinner, and Bugs said okay he would go. Lola said the restaurant that they were going and were Daffy was going with Tina was "casual and laid back." At dinner, Lola saw that Tina and Daffy was coming their way, so she kissed Bugs to try to make Daffy jealous, it didn't. While Daffy was reading the script to Tina, she notices the sccript and said that he didn't need it, so she asked Daffy to tell her about himself, once again, Daffy lied and said that he was rich. Tina said that he was insucure, and he cried himself to sleep every night. While that was happening, Lola was watching them while Bugs was trying to get her attention. Bugs excused himself to the bathroom, as a refrence to Members Only, Bugs talks to himself in the mirror about Lola and thinks of a way to get Lola's attention. When Bugs gets back to the table, he practices what he would say when Lola comes back including mentioning the carrot peeler, then he hears Lola singing a obscure song obiously about Tina. When he interupts Lola, he asks what was she doing, she stated that she was trying to get her "boyfriend" back, he asked her "what boyfriend?" she said that it was Daffy and in this part, it was prooved that Bugs has feelings for Lola when he says "Daffy's not your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend!" Personality Bugs is smart and nice; he doesn't try hard for other people to like him as Daffy often does as seen in Casa de Calma. Bugs is also intelligent as seen in Peel of Fortune; he has the ability to make a time machine without trying and has invented the carrot peeler. As seen in Reunion, Bugs has been a cowboy, a military general a quaterback on a professional football team, a detective, an astronaut, and president of mexico, uncovering his "unconventional youth". Bugs is also a very good friend as seen in Best Friends; he knew everything about daffy on the game show. Also in Peel of Fortune, he forgave Daffy and helped him even after he stole his invention. Bugs is also very modest; in Monster Talent, he became overwelmed when everyone begged him to say "I like it", despite his appearance being a favor to Speedy. Overall, he is one of the most rational and level-headed characters in the show. Trivia * In Best Friends, Bugs revealed that his birthday is July 27th. * Bugs' most admires Groucho Marx, as revealed in Best Friends **Bugs also plays homage to Marx in many ways. * Bugs' favorite type of music is Smooth Jazz, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs' favorite holiday is Thanksgiving, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs never attended high school, as revealed in Reunion. Instead, Bugs served as Interim President of Mexico, Batman, a cowboy, a person in the military, a detective, an astronaut, someone who rode a limo and a football quarterback. *Bugs apperared after the credits of Peel of Fortune, he is the fourth character to do so. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110626163954.png|Bugs looking at his destroyed house.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110708011817.png Image:Snapshot20110708011805.png Image:Snapshot20110708011801.png Image:Snapshot20110708011732.png Image:Snapshot20110708011720.png Image:Snapshot20110708011644.png Image:Snapshot20110708011638.png Image:Snapshot20110708011634.png Image:Snapshot20110708011630.png Image:Snapshot20110708011622.png Image:Snapshot20110708011617.png Image:Snapshot20110708011558.png Image:Snapshot20110708011427.png Image:Snapshot20110708011352.png Image:Snapshot20110708011347.png Image:Snapshot20110708011326.png Image:Snapshot20110708010929.png Image:Snapshot20110708010835.png Image:Snapshot20110708010720.png Image:Snapshot20110708010642.png Image:Snapshot20110708010620.png Image:Snapshot20110708010614.png Image:Snapshot20110708010444.png Image:Snapshot20110708010322.png Image:Snapshot20110708010258.png Image:Snapshot20110708010224.png Image:Snapshot20110708005931.png Image:Snapshot20110708005922.png Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Bugs in the introduction.|link=The Looney Tunes Show Image:Snapshot20110717155420.png|"And that's the end."|link=Peel of Fortune ﻿ Category:Characters